


A New Mission

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mentions of drug trafficking, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might make this universe into a separate story, but I'm not sure yet; still fleshing out the details, so I'll just leave it here for now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this universe into a separate story, but I'm not sure yet; still fleshing out the details, so I'll just leave it here for now.

Tom walked through the maze of brightly lit tunnels that encompassed the Organization. He passed the glass walls of offices and tech labs, heading for the shooting range. When he reached his destination, Harry was behind the bulletproof viewing glass, firing away at several targets.

As Tom watched, Harry spun and fired two shots at one of the moving targets, hitting the head and chest. Harry never missed a target; shooting was his talent. 

Of course he was trained in hand-to-hand combat, like all agents, but it wasn’t his strongest area. His body was too compact to fight against larger men, although he did have brilliant reflexes and was incredibly fast. He could easily beat someone of his own size. 

However, most of the people they ended up fighting were the large burly lackeys of whatever drug lord the Organization wanted to bring down, so Harry usually took the position of sniper.

Harry finished the round of bullets in his gun and paused, noticing Tom leaning against the wall outside. He put the gun on the table beside the targets and walked to the door. 

‘We’ve got another assignment,’ Tom spoke as soon as Harry was standing in front of him. He held up the nondescript manila folder in his left hand.

‘Oh? Where to?’ Harry asked eagerly, imagining all the possible locations the mission could take place. He loved to travel, even if it was for work. 

Tom simply stared at Harry, tapping the edge of the manila folder against his mouth. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry reached out with frightening speed to snatch the folder from Tom. The taller male shifted the folder to the right at the last minute and then around in a circle above Harry’s head. 

‘I swear to God, Tom,’ Harry hissed, reaching as high as he could for the folder. ‘Just give me the damn – ‘

The folder was plucked out of Tom’s raised hand and both men turned to look at the only person that could ever sneak up on either of them. 

With his boisterous attitude, stealth was the last thing anyone would expect Sirius Black to excel in. However, it seemed to run in his blood, as all the members of his family were highly skilled assassins. 

Sirius didn’t like to talk about his childhood, but there were plenty of rumors surrounding the Black name. Not that Harry paid much attention to the whispers; he preferred to get his information straight from the horse’s mouth. 

‘Well, let’s see…’ Sirius glanced over the papers inside the folder and raised his eyebrows. 

‘Oh, you’re going to like this one, Harry!’ 

‘Really?’ Harry asked, looking between Tom and Sirius excitedly. 

‘Yes. It seems to be a kidnapping – no surprise there, considering the country. The Organization seems to think that one of the paramilitary groups are involved, and also linked it with the recent increase in drug trafficking in Britain,’ Tom said with an infuriating smirk, knowing that this wasn’t the information Harry wanted. 

‘They do like their cocaine, don’t they?’ Sirius muttered. Tom rolled his eyes and took the folder from Sirius before Harry could, leafing through the pages as if he hadn’t already read them thoroughly. 

‘But _where_ is this mission taking place?’ Harry asked impatiently, shifting from foot to foot. Sirius looked up at Harry with big, innocent eyes and Tom closed the folder slowly. Finally Sirius answered. 

‘Colombia.’


End file.
